Legend of the Guardians: The Evil Born
by MeGustathon
Summary: A new story begins as two new owl are chosen to save the tree! Earnest, an owl who was abused by Kludd travels to find a new life. Abbey, after losing her sibling while it was still an egg, travels with Earnest. But the egg is with Nyra and Kludd...
1. Part 1, Chapter 1

_Legend of the Guardians: The Evil-Born_

_By Hunter Callisto_

_Part 1,Chapter 1: Dark Abuse_

One year after Soren killed St. Aggie's master, and 1 year after Kludd was supposedly killed, moonlight shone on St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned owls.

Kludd, the new master of the Academy, took a deep breath. He had alot to do, and such short time to do it. He flew down and looked at the sorters. After that, he went back to his perch.

"EARNEST!" He yelled.

Then, down flew a medium-sized Spectacled Owl. He shivered and stepped towards Kludd.

"What is it, Master?" Earnest said meekly.

Then, Kludd turned around and slapped him with his talons.

Earnest cried out and fell to the ground. He rubbed his face with his wing. Kludd stood over him. He waved away the monitors.

"Now, what did I tell YOU and EVERYONE ELSE in this Academy?"

"N-no questions." Earnest groaned.

"That's correct." Kludd said, a sick smile forming on his face. He turned around. "If you ever want to stay being my apprentice, you must LEARN."

Earnest sighed and picked himself up. He walked beside Kludd.

"SKENCH! SPOORN!" Kludd yelled.

Then, two owls flew down behind Earnest and Kludd.

"Yes, Master!" They both said at the same time.

"Go find us some more 'Orphans'" Kludd said.

"Yes, sir!" They said, and flew away.

"Now Abbey, take good care of the tree when we're gone." The female owl said.

"Okay, Mummy." The owl named Abbey said. Abbey was a barred owl, and had feathers a **little **darker than the other owls. Her eyes were the color of embers, and they looked as innocent as ever.

"We'll problably be back at light, so you won't be able to meet us. Just make sure that you and the **egg" **the male bird pointed to the fairly large egg in the center of the room. "Are safe when we come home."

"Okay Daddy. I love you." Abbey said, hugging both of them.

The two flew off, and Abbey sighed.

She turned around, and looked at the egg. She thought it wiggled, but didn't know for sure.

Abbey sighed again and turned to look at the stars. Then, she heard flapping. Abbey looked around, but saw nothing. She turned back to the egg. Then, she heard the flapping again. She quickly turned around and saw two owls flying towards the tree. Abbey thought it was her parents, so she ran to the opening to greet them. But then, they got closer and she saw that they were not their parents, they were something much, much worse.

The first metal-masked owl aimed for Abbey. She rolled on her back and kicked her legs up, slicing through the first owls wing. It called out in pain, and crashed onto the floor. The other one aimed for the egg. But Abbey grabbed him with her talons and threw him across the room.

Abbey grabbed the large stick in the corner of the room and held it, ready to attack. But, she never got to use it.

"Well girlie," the first owl said "Looks like you one." Then, they flew off.

What Abbey didn't know was the bucket.

You see, Abbey's father is a collier, a person who handles coals, and he keeps a bucketful of them outside the tree. The first owl had purposely knocked the bucket down. And in a matter of minutes,fire reached the opening.

Abbey grabbed the egg with her wings and jumped out of the tree, landing on her back, not getting the egg hurt. The egg knocked the breath out of her, and she was feeling dizzy, and she fell asleep.

Skench and Spoorn returned with nothing.

"Well?" Kludd said.

"Nothing was there, sir." Skench said, but the look on her face made it so it looked like she might have killed someone.

Spoorn was just silent. He talks all the time. He only doesn't talk when he knows a secret.

Kludd was satisfied. "Good."

Earnest, sick with the owls, just sighed. He had fed up with Kludd's abuse for 5 years.

It's time to escape.

**END OF CHAP. 1**


	2. Part 1, Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry I wasn't able to talk to you on the last chapter. I had to go to dinner with my family. I quickly put this story up, and I hope you liked it.**

**Well, here's is Part 1, Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Earnest quietly sneaked out of the room while Kludd was distracted with Skench and Skoorn. He flew to a high spot of the mountain, a spot that was once belonging to a brave owl named Hortense.<p>

_All this time that I've been here, I've been dreading the day it came to this. _Earnest thought. _What if I don't escape? What would happen after that? What would Kludd do to me?_

Then, Earnest thought of a question that he asked himself when he first came here.

"Why would they ever make this place?" Earnest asked aloud. He was too late to realize his mistake.

"Hey!" A monitor said, flying towards Earnest. "No questions!"

The monitors always had a hatred for Earnest. Instead of them "Teaching him a lesson" Kludd did it for them. So now it was their turn. Earnest knew that when the Monitor flew towards him.

Earnest turned around, then he found himself at the edge of the nest.

"Glaux!" He said almost falling over the side.

Earnest turned his head around. He saw that the Monitor would be at the nest in about 8 seconds.

Earnest took a deep breath...

...and took the plunge.

Air rushed by and on him as Earnest fell. He had only learned a little of flying. He spread his wings, and pulled his body up. He fell a tug on his gizzard as he opened his eyes. He was flying! He flapped his wings hard. He looked behind him and saw that the monitor wasn't behind him. He was going to escape!

* * *

><p>Kludd looked in the distance of the sunset, wings crossed behind him.<p>

"Sir, what if we don't have enough orphans?" Skench said.

Ignoring the question, Kludd said " Why don't we look at the supply of flecks. Let us go, Earnest." He said, turning his head to see that instead of Earnest, he saw only a monitor.

"What is it?" Kludd said.

"Sir," The Monitor gulped. "Earnest escaped."

Kludd stood there, a shocked expression on his face. He had never had an owl escape, exept for an owl named Travis.

Kludd's eyes turned red as he turned his head back around and yelled "GET HIM BACK!"

* * *

><p>Earnest was flying when the owls came after him. He looked and saw a bunch of owls flying towards him. Tytos. Earnest flew as hard as he could. How would he escape? He looked around.<p>

The ground! He remembered that the mountain wall had a small hole that Earnest could fit through.

He flew towards the ground. His wings flapped hard. He closed his wings at the spot of the hole. He fit! He kept flying as St. Aggies became smaller and smaller.

Earnest took a breath. He had escaped! He could find a nice tree to live in! He looked at the nearest woods. It was on fire.

"Guess not." Earnest said. But for some reason, he was attracted to it, and the next thing he knew, he was in the Blaze.

He looked around. The fire was surrounding him. But there was something else. He looked in the flames. Something was happening in the center. He saw a variety of colors shape into different things. He saw an object- He thought it was an owl- twirling, and something was in it's chest. Suddendly, Earnest felt dizzy. He looked away, and saw another thing.

A dark shape was in front of a fire. He flew over. It was an owl. It was covered in soot and was knocked out.

He quickly grabbed the owl's wings wih his talons, but not hard enough to hurt it. He flew over to the nearest water source, which was a river. He dropped the owl in the water. Black swirled around the owl, then it came up to the surface and gasped.

Earnest helped the owl to the water's edge as it sputtered.

"Where is my egg?" The owl said.

_So it's a girl. _Earnest thought.

"Where is my egg?" She said, angrily.

"I don't have it." Earnest said.

"Wasn't it on top of me?" She asked.

"Nothing was on top of you."

The owl's face turned shocked. Earnest saw a tear go down her face and off her beak.

The owl looked sad. Earnest felt horrible.

"I'm Earnest, by the way." He said.

"Abbey." She said. "Were are you headed?"

Earnest frowned. He forgot were he would go.

He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"The Great Tree of Ga'Hoole."

Abbey looked at him.

"You could, you know."

"How?" Earnest asked.

"Because" Abbey said. "We're next to the River Hoole."

**END OF CHAP. 2**


	3. Part 1, Chapter 3

_**Hey guys. Sorry for not uploading in a while, I was busy picking my classes for next year in High school and are trying to get accepted into a technical school for Bi-medical science. I'm writing Chapter 4. Sorry for the quick chapter. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"What?" Earnest said, looking over at the water, still mucky from Abbey.<p>

"It's the River Hoole." Abbey said, looking too.

"But, I thought that was just a legend?" Earnest said.

"You haven't heard about Soren?" Abbey said, shocked.

"Who's he?" Earnest said.

Abbey gasped.

"What's the big deal about it?" Earnest said.

"Let me tell you." Abbey said. She walked over to a burning branch, and in one quick swipe, ripped it from it's tree.

Abbey set the branch in front of them. Earnest stared at the flame, the colors swirled and shaped as Abbey told about the owl Soren.

* * *

><p><em>"Soren, at a young age, fell out of his nest with his brother, Kludd."<em>

_**The colors of the flame shaped as the story was told, showing what was exactly happening.**_

_"When at the ground level, Soren and Kludd were captured by the evil capturers of the pure ones. They were taken to Mt. Aggie's Academy for orphaned owls. They were forced to pick small peices of metal, called flecks. They were also "Moon-Blinked" where they were hypnotized by the Moon to pick flecks. Soren, and another kidnapped owl, Glyfie, resisted and were taught by a wise owl, named Grimble, to fly. During a lesson, they were caught, Kludd being the one who told on them. Soren begged Kludd to come with them, but he refused._

_"They escaped, and flew towards the great tree, and were joined by Twilight, a musical great gray, and Digger, a small burrowing owl, and Ms.P, Soren's nursemaid. They made it to the tree, and when the time came, they battled Mt. Aggie's. Soren had a fight with his brother, and accidently killed him. Angry, Soren killed Metal Beak. Nyra escaped, and everything went on after that."_

* * *

><p>Abbey finished and sighed. Earnest crumpled to the ground, panting and sweaty.<p>

"Are you okay?" Abbey asked, helping him up.

"I-I think so." He said.

"What happened?" Abbey said.

"The fire, it showed me what you were saying." Earnest said.

"Oh." Abbey said. "You have firesight."

"Yes." Earnest said. "Abbey, Kludd is alive."


End file.
